


Gone

by Phanseyelash123



Category: Deadpool - Fandom, Marvel, Spider-Man - Fandom
Genre: <- about wade’s sexual abuse, Alpha Peter, Angst, Arguments, M/M, Omega Wade, a/b/o dynamics, small mention of my other book
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 09:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19059469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phanseyelash123/pseuds/Phanseyelash123
Summary: Peter doesn’t seem to care about himself. He always puts random people first... And Wade calls him out on it.





	Gone

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers but if confused please read: when an alpha uses their ‘alpha voice’ it sends the omega into a submissive daze for a few minutes! Inspired by aboklanceholamama on Instagram!
> 
> -For a new Friend.

Wade chased after the hero.

“Oh little spider, I want to watch you fall apart.” He could hear Goblin purring into his ear in the memory. 

“Spider-Man!” He yelled, putting a hand on his shoulder. However, Peter just shouldered him off and let out a quiet growl. 

“I want you to tear away your friendships.”

“Go away.” He said, blunt. Wade pushed on, like he always did, the hand came right back into place. “You could have died!” He screamed. 

“Oh, spider. I will make your life a nightmare.”

The omega inside him was longing for his gaze to return to his face again, to be acknowledged, to be held and hugged and called their pet names they grew to love. He longed for him. For him to know what he did was stupid, and he needs to consider his own health and Wade’s. He needed to know that he was more important than some random strangers on the street. They wouldn’t save his life, so why should he do the same?

“You could have died!” He yelled again. “What am I supposed to do if you died?” He cried, rushing ahead of him, so Spider-Man’s eyes were forced onto his large figure. Spider-Man’s lenses were blank. He didn’t know what his expression was. It didn’t stop Wade’s arms from stretching- as if to offer a hug- except he wasn’t.

“You want me to go back to murdering some fuckin’ druggies!? Huh?! Why do you always do this?” He asked, and even with the mask on the voice gave away the tears which grew in his eyes. 

“You always put others in front of you?! Do you want me in pain?!”

Peter shook his head, growling a, “no.”

“What about Harry?! Want him to cry because you died! When he finds out that you’re actually a superhero that died because you were too reckless!”

Peter said ‘no’ again. 

“And what about May?”

Peter’s jaw tightened, “stop.”

“You’re her only fucking family and you’re going to be so... so fucking careless? 

“You think I don’t care!?” He snapped, getting into Wade’s space, now his lenses showed his true emotion: anger. “You think I wanted to be Spider-Man!?”

“Well, you’re fucking pleased to be prancing around with the name, so yeah, maybe!” Wade threw his hands up in the air, removing his own mask. They were friends for half a year now, they had shown their faces to each other a few times. 

Peter laughed sarcastically, taking off his own mask, and his thick brows displayed how tense the expression really was. Wade only saw this when he was in agony, and he meant agony, types where you wonder how they were still alive. This time, anger was tied to it. “Says you! ‘Hey, guys, I’m Deadpool! Yeah! Haven’t you heard, I go fucking killing people and cutting off their dicks to shove it into their mouths’!”

“That- I only did that once!” He said, exasperated. “It was to a child rapist.”

“You put— that’s another topic for another fucking day! You always poke your nose into business that isn’t yours to find!” Peter yelled, poking his chest demandingly. “Like now! I introduced you to May because I thought you’d like her. You do, so don’t twist this into something it’s not! Don’t bring her into this!” Wade actually focussed on his mouth and saw the fangs people grew when angry had came out. 

Oh, shit. 

This was bad. 

“Fucking fine, then! Back to—“

“What? You? Because everything is about you, isn’t it, Wade?” Peter snarled and walked passed him, opening the window of the abandoned building they had found themselves in. 

“Oh, fuck off! You’re the one that is so fucking full of himself you can’t even see the fact you’re flawed!”

Peter’s jaw tightened again, “and you bathe in your self pity you never got over since Jim.”

Wade froze up. 

Low blow. 

Then his blue eyes became icy, and even Peter knew that was bad. “I’m sorry.” He said, genuine, his brows furrowing for a completely different reason. “That was-“

Wade cut him off by pulling him back into the building, too rough to the point Peter was dragged to the floor. “Ow! Christ! Wade! Stop!”

Wade didn’t stop, so Peter grabbed the hand which was clamped in his hair and twisted, and Wade hissed and pulled back. 

“You—! You dislocated my wrist!”

“It’ll be fine, you hurt me...” he rubbed his scalp. 

“Yeah. Thanks for bringing up my trauma. So every time I get naked I can’t fucking be in peace without wanting to vomit.” Wade said, gripping his side like he was unsure what to do with his hand. 

“Oh, trust me, other people think the same.”

Wade’s fingers brushed his scars, already feeling ill. He growled, looking upset. “When did you ever give a shit about my scars...”

Peter shrugged, “maybe the reason you’re so alone is that you’re like this? Every single time someone does something you don’t like you yell at them and make them feel bad for helping others!” He said, and his eyes were on fire, “what a awful trait to have!”

“You could have died! You can’t help people if you’re dead!” Wade’s wrist was back to normal according to how he was gesturing around wildly. “Is your corpse just supposed to stand up and be like ‘I’m gonna save your asses’?!” 

Peter didn’t reply. 

“Exactly.” He sat down and rubbed his eyes, letting a hot pant out. “Y’know, I always looked up to you. You were so awesome. Now I know you, you’re just a careless moron who doesn’t know or care about what you do to those around you and yourself.” Wade breathed some more, and Peter’s fangs were still there. 

“Shut up, Wade.” 

“No! No, I won’t shut up.” Wade said, voice low, “cause you need to lea—“

“Shut up.”

“You need to learn from your mistakes! You’ll end up dead! The next time me and May meet will be at your funer—“

“I said stop bringing her into this! Shut the fuck up!” He yelled again, rushing towards him, his finger jabbed at Deadpool’s chest. 

“No! I won’t! Because someone has to say it!” He yelled, clamping a hand around Peter’s. “You will die! You will! And I’ll be broken again, May will too! Harry— Harry will be lost! You finally found him and he’ll be back into that state! The state where the only thing comforting him is alcohol! People need you! I do! May does! Stop putting yourself at risk, you fucking idiot! I swear to god, you don’t even care about people anymore. You care for strangers on the street more than you care about May!”

“Shut the fuck up, Wade! Shut up!” Peter’s alpha voice came out. 

A long beat, Peter panted. Wade’s mouth closed. 

Wade slumped forward.

He fell to his knees, looking dazed up at Peter. 

His eyes were dull. 

It took Peter a second to realise what happened and his eyes widened. “Wade, Wade... Oh, god, no... I’m sorry, Wade.”

Wade didn’t reply, continuing to stare at nothing. 

Peter fell to his knees too, pulling the omega into his chest. 

Wade’s body easily was taken into him, and he was silent still, lips slightly parted. 

“I’m so sorry... oh my god... Wade. Oh, my god. Wade...” he continued, stroking his head, trying to coax him out of it. “Fuck, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” 

Wade was silent, and his body only slumped more, heavily against Peter. The alpha didn’t care. He began to cry, into his neck, feeling awful for everything he had done and said. His scent was bland, though he could smell the faint fear, anger and pain from before. 

He knew Wade was right, too. He needed to start taking care of himself. The Goblin was getting to him, putting him on edge, to the point where this happened... 

This was what he wanted. 

After a minute which felt like an hour, Wade broke out of the haze and shoved him away. He looked afraid, and he curled up on himself. “F—fuck off!” He shrieked, the panic was settling over him. 

Peter tried to touch him, but Wade pulled away, “get the fuck away from me! Get away!” 

Peter felt his heart burst with pain. 

No.

Everything was falling apart. 

Their friendship they both fought to keep, the blushes, the dates, the flirting, the banter. 

All for nothing. 

“Get away!” Deadpool, in an omega induced craze, grabbed one of his guns with shaky hands and aimed wildly for Peter. 

Spidey-senses screeched. 

Peter stood immediately and got away from him. “Christ, Wade, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to!” 

He could see Wade’s fangs, and he stumbled up and began to run away. 

“No! No! Stay away! Stay away!” He blared, grabbing his mask and pulling it over his head on the way out. 

“Please, Wade! I’m sorry!”

“No, you’re not, alpha. Just fuck off!” With a middle finger, Wade ran off into the bright, busy streets of New York City, leaving Peter alone, on his knees, crying. 

Everything he had built up to was gone. 

Wade’s smell was gone. 

Wade’s warmth was gone. 

Wade’s laugh was gone. 

Wade was gone.


End file.
